Why Was I Born?
by nikkichic109
Summary: After Twilight Sparkle has a rough day, she asks herself the question we all asked at one point in out lives" "Why was I born?" Princess Celestia then takes her to a world without Twilight Sparkle.


It was another sunny day in Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle was just waking up. She was supposed to meet up with all of her friends and help them all with a few errands. After she brushed her mane and attempted to get Spike to wake up, she went out the door. "First stop is Sweet Apple Acres to help Applejack," she said to herself as she was walking down Ponyville.

She arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, and she saw Applejack by the barn carrying two barrels with her.

"Hey, Twilight! I need you to go into the barn and bring a few barrels filled with cider into the basement!" Applejack yelled to Twilight.

"Alright," Twilight responded and went in the barn to grab two barrels of cider. While she was walking, she was starting to lose grasp and dropped both barrels, which rolled into the basement and broke.

"What just happened?" Applejack asked as she ran into the basement. She noticed that the barrels were destroyed and there was cider everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, Applejack! It was just that the barrels were a little heavy and… I'll help you clean up, if you like!" Twilight said.

"No, it'll be fine. I'll just get Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom to come down here," Applejack responded.

"Um, okay then," Twilight said as she walked out of Sweet Apple Acres. "I also have to help Fluttershy with a few errands," she said to herself.

When she arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, she knocked on the door and Fluttershy answered it.

"Hi, Twilight; I have all these cages here and I need help moving them upstairs for me," said Fluttershy in her soft tone of voice.

"Alright," Twilight responded and grabbed two empty cages. When she got upstairs, she tripped and dropped both cages as she fell. Both cages rolled downstairs and knocked over other cages with birds in them.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she noticed the knocked-down cages.

"Forgive me, Fluttershy; I just tripped and dropped the cages. Can I help you with the rest of the cages?"

"It's fine; the birds are probably injured now," said Fluttershy.

"Well, uh, thank you anyway," said Twilight as she walked out of the cottage and into Ponyville again. "Now I have to help Rarity with a few errands," she said to herself.

Twilight arrived at the Carousel Boutique and knocked on the door; Rarity answered.

"Twilight, there you are, darling. I have several fabrics that I need you to take to my room," Rarity said in her formal, Transatlantic English voice.

"Alright," Twilight responded and took a pile of neatly-folded fabrics. She got upstairs and put the fabrics with all the other fabrics successfully, until she stepped on Opal's tail without noticing and Opal growled loudly, which startled Twilight on the bed and the fabrics fell.

Rarity ran upstairs when she heard something crash. "Twilight! What happened here?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Just put the fabrics on the bed and I stepped on Opal's tail without noticing, and… this happened. I'll help you clean up if you'd like," Twilight explained.

"I'll do this myself, but thank you anyway, dear," Rarity said.

"Uh, your welcome?" said Twilight as she went downstairs, walked out of the boutique, and into Ponyville again. "Wow, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity don't want my help today. They're probably having a rough day today. I still have to help Rainbow Dash run a few errands. Maybe she'll accept my help if I screw something up," she said to herself.

She stopped in the middle of Ponyville and saw what looks like an unfinished catapult. She looked at it for a few seconds until Rainbow Dash came flew down.

"Hey, Twilight! You like my new catapult?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh, just why are you building a catapult?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Because it's my day off and I have nothing better to do with my life, so I asked Pinkie Pie for suggestions on how to pass the time," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Good to know," Twilight responded. "So I'm guessing you want me to help you finish building it?"

"Yes," said Rainbow Dash.

After the catapult was finished, Rainbow Dash went into it. "Now we need to test it. Fire!" she yelled.

Twilight fired the catapult, and it launched Rainbow Dash directly into the ground. "I probably built it the wrong way. I'll help you redo it if you like," Twilight said.

"No, it's fine, I'll fix it myself," said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome anyway," said Twilight as she walked away. "Even Rainbow Dash? Well, I bet Pinkie Pie would be offering if I screw up her errands," she said to herself.

Twilight arrived at Sugarcube Corner and knocked on the door. Pinkie Pie answered. "Twilight! You're finally here!" Pinkie Pie yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. They both went into the kitchen, and on the counter was many boxed cakes ready for delivery. "I want you to help me put all these cakes into the van outside for delivery. Without you, I'm pretty much on my own because the Cakes are on vacation," said Pinkie.

"Alright," Twilight responded as she grabbed two boxes of cake. Before she could make it outside, she stepped on Gummy's tail and slipped onto the counter, knocking down all the boxes of cake.

Pinkie came into the kitchen when she heard a crash. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was just carrying two boxes of cake to the van like you asked me and I didn't see Gummy so I stepped on his tail and I accidently knocked down all the boxes," Twilight explained. "I'll help you clean up and redo the deliveries if you like."

"No, it's fine; I'll do this myself," Pinkie said. Twilight just walked out of Sugarcube Corner sadly and walked back home.

When Twilight arrived home, she went straight to her bed, bursting with tears.

"Twilight, what happened today? Did Rainbow Dash do something to upset you again?" Spike asked.

"No, well, sort of, but I was just helping everypony out and I screwed a few things up. I asked them if I could help them clean up, but they just said no; even Fluttershy. None of them were ever like this before. When I would ask if I can help them with something, they would be kind enough to let me help them. I feel like they really don't want me in their lives," Twilight explained. "Spike, can you take a letter?" she asked and Spike took out a scroll. "Dear Princess Celestia, why was I born?" she told Spike to write down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spike asked, concerned about his caretaker.

"Just send it!" Twilight yelled at Spike. Spike sent the letter and Twilight closed her eyes. When she woke up, she saw Princess Celestia right in front of her. "Princess Celestia! You're here?"

"Yes, and I got you letter, Twilight. I understand by what you asked me is that you're upset?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, I feel like none of the other girls want me in their lives anymore because they treated me differently than they usually do," Twilight explained to her teacher.

"Twilight, don't say that. You are probably the best thing that's ever happened to those ponies. If you don't believe me, grab my hoof," said the Princess.

"Where are we going?" Twilight said in curiosity.

"We're going to see a world without Twilight Sparkle," said Princess Celestia. Twilight grabbed onto Celestia's hoof and they disappeared. Spike just gazed.

"Well that escalated quickly," he said.

Twilight and Princess Celestia later appeared inside a mansion. "Where are we?" Twilight asked curiously.

"We're about to see what Applejack and her family are up to now that you don't exist anymore," Princess Celestia explained.

Apple Bloom came in the door and Applejack and Big Macintosh came to greet her. "Hey, Apple Bloom! How was your first day of school?"

"It was amazing! Everypony was very accepting," said Apple Bloom.

"That's wonderful, Sugarcube," Applejack responded.

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh.

"This is what Applejack's life is like if I didn't exist? She seems so happy and this place is so huge and fancy! Even Apple Bloom got her cutie mark! What exactly happened?" said Twilight in shock.

"When Applejack and her family still lived in Ponyville, she struck oil, became a millionaire, and her family moved to Manehattan," Princess Celestia explained. "But that doesn't say anything about how the rest of your friends' lives were."

"But Applejack just turned to us. How come she didn't notice us?" Twilight asked.

"Because no one can see us right now," Celestia responded. "How about we see how Fluttershy is doing." They both grabbed hooves and disappeared.

Twilight and Princess Celestia reappeared in the middle of a protest in front of town hall. "This is all well and good, but where's Fluttershy!?" Twilight yelled over the screaming.

"She's at the front!" Princess Celestia yelled. They both snuck to the front and saw Fluttershy holding up a sign that says "STOP ANIMAL TESTING IN EQUESTRIA."

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy succeeded her dream of becoming a successful animal rights activist. Her new animal rights group, Fluttershy's Animal Equality League, got millions of members all over Equestria and she's now a millionaire," Princess Celestia explained.

"Stop animal testing in Equestria!" Fluttershy yelled.

"YEAH!" the rest of the crowd yelled.

"Fluttershy's Animal Equality League will not stand it!"

"YEAH!"

"Animals are ponies too!"

"YEAH!"

"Even Fluttershy's voice has gotten louder! Are you sure this is what her future is like?" Twilight asked.

"Yes; but you still haven't seen the others' futures yet. Let's see what Rarity's up to," said Princess Celestia. They both grabbed hooves and disappeared.

Twilight and Princess Celestia reappeared in the bedroom of another mansion. "Okay, so Rarity's still wealthy, she's just living somewhere else," said Twilight.

Rarity came in her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. "Another day of the paparazzi following me," Rarity said excitedly.

"Wait, Rarity's actually getting media attention!?" Twilight said in shock.

"Yep, when you didn't exist, Rarity became a contestant on _Pony Project Runway _and won. Ever since then, she moved to Canterlot and started her own clothing line," Princess Celestia explained.

Sweetie Belle came into Rarity's room with a phone. "I just got a call from Photo Finish. She said that she needs you to come in because the people advertising White Diamonds need more pictures of you in the clothes for the ads," she said.

"What the hell is White Diamonds?" Twilight asked.

"That's the name of Rarity's clothing line," Princess Celestia answered.

"That's probably the strangest name I've ever heard for a clothing line! Where did she come up with that?" Twilight asked. Princess Celestia whispered something in her ear. "So she named her clothing line after a fan? Aww, but who cares? She's still a millionaire without my existence so I don't approve!"

"Would you like to see what Rainbow Dash's life is like if you didn't exist?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No! I'm tired of seeing everyone else doing better without me! Look, even Sweetie Belle has her cutie mark already too! Take me home now!" Twilight yelled.

"Too late, you're with me anyway, so you're seeing Rainbow Dash's life!" said Princess Celestia. She and Twilight grabbed hooves and they disappeared.

Twilight and Princess Celestia reappeared at a meet-and-greet that's crowded with fillies. "I knew it; even Rainbow Dash is rich and famous too. Lemme guess; she fulfilled her dream of becoming a professional athlete?" Twilight said.

"Yes," Celestia responded.

"Calm down, everypony! I'll be able to sign all of your stuff!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Can you sign my scooter for me?" said Scootaloo, who was in front of the rest of the fillies.

"Sure thing," Rainbow Dash said as she signed the scooter.

"Rainbow Dash, I just want to say you are such an inspiration to every filly that's here, especially me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found any inspiration in chasing my dreams and I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark!" Scootaloo explained.

"Aww thanks," Rainbow Dash responded.

"ALL THREE of the Cutie Mark Crusaders got their cutie marks without my existence!? This is ridiculous! Princess Celestia, please take me home now!" Twilight yelled in anger. "I knew it! Everyone else is better off without my existence!"

"Twilight, I want you to calm down, we haven't seen what Pinkie Pie is up to yet. I just want you to take the time to just see her," said Princess Celestia.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she said in annoyance. She and Princess Celestia grabbed hooves and they disappeared.

Twilight and Princess Celestia reappeared inside the oval office of the United States White House. "Where are we now?" asked Twilight, annoyed.

"We're in the US White House," Princess Celestia answered.

"We're in the US who-what?"

"Pinkie Pie's fourth-wall-breaking skills caused her to come into the human world. She threw parties for a bunch of people that she didn't know and everyone automatically loved her because of it. She ran for president in 2008 and won by a landslide; now she's in charge of this country. And she ended the War in Iraq and the War in Afghanistan by delivering them cupcakes," Princess Celestia explained.

Twilight began to get extremely irritated. "So your saying that Pinkie Pie is now the president of the United States!?" Twilight yelled angrily. Princess Celestia nodded. "At least now I understand the banner that says 'Make Cupcakes Not War'!"

Pinkie Pie came inside with her Vice President, Wakko Warner. "Wakko, have our duties been fulfilled?" Pinkie Pie asked him.

"Yes, President Pie; Justin Bieber has been killed," Wakko responded.

"That's wonderful! Secretary of Cupcakes!"

Patrick Star came into the door. "Yes, President Pie?" he asked.

"Get cupcakes ready for all the Beliebers so they would stop crying once the news report comes on!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Aye, aye," Patrick responded.

"She even appointed a Secretary of Cupcakes?" said Twilight.

The TV turned on. "We interrupt your meaningless lives for a news update. Justin Bieber has been killed by a pack of wild boars this morning. Haters are going to be glad he's dead, Beliebers will be mourning his death, and the rest of us will just shit bricks by the fact that so many celebrities that made society fail are now dead," said the news reporter.

"What other celebrities were killed by set-ups?" Twilight asked.

"So far, she was responsible for the deaths of Justin Bieber, the cast of _Jersey Shore_, the Kardashians, Nicki Minaj, and Honey Boo Boo and her family," said Celestia.

"Wait, if her slogan is 'Make Cupcakes Not War', why is she killing all these people and blaming it on natural causes?"

"It's for the better of the country, Twilight. She doesn't want this generation to be looking up to sluts, talentless singers, or disgusting rednecks." Princess Celestia grabbed Twilight's hoof and they disappeared.

"Patrick! What are you wearing?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"An outfit from this new clothing line called White Diamonds," Patrick answered.

"I have that same shirt!" said Wakko.

Pinkie Pie snorted. "Weird name for a clothing line; it sound like the name of an artist that thousands of people would stalk online," she said.

Twilight and Princess Celestia reappeared in a graveyard. "If you knew everyone else's futures the whole time, why did to take me on this nightmare of a trip?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Because I want to show you that someone actually needs you," Princess Celestia answered. "Look at this gravestone."

Twilight looked at the gravestone, which said "R.I.P. Spike the Dragon" on it.

"Spike's dead?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight; because you didn't exist, Spike was raised by parents who neglected him. He wasn't able to make friends with any other dragons because they all made fun of him because of his feminine personality. They would call him names like 'faggot' and such. Shortly before his 15th birthday, he committed suicide because he was tired of not being loved by his parents and being bullied by the other dragons. You were his only friend before moving to Ponyville, Twilight," Princess Celestia explained to Twilight.

Twilight kneeled in front of the gravestone and started to cry. "No! Spike!" she said to the gravestone. "Take me back home," she then said to Princess Celestia. They both grabbed hooves and disappeared.

Twilight reappeared in her bedroom, back on her bed. Spike came into the room. "Twilight! You're alright!" she said when Spike jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Yes, Spike; thank you. I just want to say that I'm extremely grateful that someone in my life actually needs my existence!" Twilight said.

"Wait, what?" said Spike in confusion.

"Long story," Twilight responded.

There was a knock on the front door and Twilight came downstairs and opened the door. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were all there.

"Howdy, Twilight; we just want to apologize about earlier today," said Applejack.

"We should have accepted you help because you offered like we always have," Fluttershy added on.

"We were all just having a rough day too," Rarity added on.

"We didn't mean to upset you or anything," Rainbow Dash added on.

"I mean, we might have been rich or famous without you, but without you, we wouldn't have never met, or understood the true meaning of friendship," Pinkie Pie added on.

"Thanks, you guys; I also feel really blessed to have you guys in my life," said Twilight.

"Do you want to hang out with us tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course!" Twilight responded. "Spike, would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to!" said Spike, and all seven of them went out the door.


End file.
